


A Cup Of Tea

by SimplyShelbs16



Series: A Cup of Tea Series [1]
Category: Alice (TV 2009)
Genre: Autumn, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8609644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: A series of Autumn themed one-shots for my beloved OTP, Alice and Hatter. Takes place 9-10 months post-mini series. I do not own Alice (though I wish I did!). The characters belong to Nick Willing.Originally posted on my account under the same username on FanFiction.net.





	1. A Cup of Tea

Hatter woke from the realization Alice was no longer in bed. He looked at the clock on his nightstand and saw it was 2am. Allowing his eyes to adjust to the dark, he slowly crept out of bed and into the living room. There, sitting on the couch while looking out the window with a cup of tea in her hands, was Alice. With a small smile on his face, Hatter took a seat next to Alice, startling her. Neither of them said anything as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

“You okay,” Hatter asks with concern. Alice looks up into his warm chocolate eyes.

“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep so I’m just thinking about things,” Alice replied as she set her cup down on the table. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and breathed in the familiar scent of him: spices and musk.

“What kinds of things,” Hatter inquires, softly.

“I’m just reflecting on everything that’s happened since that night I fell through the looking glass. I never thought I’d be where I am now. I found my father and still miss him dearly. I fell in love with the mad hatter,” Alice giggles, “and I couldn’t be happier.”

“Oi! I’ll have you know I prefer the term ‘eccentric’,” Hatter exclaims with a laugh. Alice smiles at him and before she knows it, Hatter is tickling her sides. Alice squirms and laughs uncontrollably begging him to stop.

“Okay, Hatter, please,” Alice gets out before she’s out of breath again.

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” said Hatter as he finally ceased the tickling. He gets up and takes her hand. “Why don’t you come back to bed, love,” he suggests with a calm voice. Alice allows him to pull her up and lead her into their bedroom. Alice lays her head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat. It always calms her into a good sleep.

“Goodnight, my love,” Hatter whispers softly.

“Goodnight, Hatter,” Alice returns.


	2. Of Rain & Pizza

It was a cool and cloudy mid-September day when Alice and Hatter decided to go out for pizza. They were walking down the street, hand in hand, towards their destination. Alice looked up at the dark clouds in the sky, worried a storm might start before they get there. As if she predicted it, a downpour of rain started falling from the sky as she saw the pizza parlor in sight. The two started laughing and took off running towards the building. Before going in, Hatter stopped Alice and pulled her in for a kiss.

As they pulled apart, Alice asked, “What was that for?”

Hatter gave her that half smirk she loves so much and replied, “Well, it’s not every day I get to kiss a pretty girl in a very wet dress.” Alice laughed as they walked into the pizza parlor together. They sat across from each other in a cozy booth as they looked over the menu. After a few minutes, they decided on a meat lover’s pizza. 

“What I wanna know is what we’re gonna do if it’s still pouring out when we’re done,” Alice stated.   
With a gleam in his eye, Hatter replied, “Well, I suppose we’ll just have to make a run for it my little oyster.” As much as being called an oyster annoyed Alice back in Wonderland, she always ends up smiling every time Hatter calls her his little oyster. As they wait for their pizza, Alice gets lost in her thoughts as she watched Hatter fidget with the black hat in his hands. She looks up at his unruly dark brown hair and wants to do nothing but run her fingers through it.

“How are things at the shop,” Alice asks. Since being in her world, Hatter has made quite a name for himself. He opened up a real tea shop that has become increasingly more popular by each day. It was no surprise to Alice that Hatter made the best different kinds of tea she ever tasted. Hatter had even created his own tea blends. He, of course, named his sweetest blend after Alice, calling it ‘Alice’s Tea of Legend’. Needless to say, it was one of her favorites.

“Things are getting along splendidly. There’s not a day I don’t see new first time customers,” Hatter proudly replied.

“How could you not? You’re like a tea connoisseur,” Alice laughed. She remembered the first time Hatter had made her tea. She refused to drink anything other than his tea from that day forward. A few minutes passed and their pizza was brought to the table. They ate and talked, enjoying each other’s company. Once they were ready to leave, the rain slowed so there was no need to make a run for it. 

When they were back in the apartment, Alice stated, “I need to get out of these wet clothes before I get sick.” Without any hesitation, Hatter offered to help with that and kissed her all the way into the bedroom.


	3. Magic

Hatter is everything Alice has ever wanted and more. They’re sitting under a tree filled with golden orange leaves at the park. As they sit there, quietly content, Alice takes him in. She loves looking into those soulful chocolate eyes and his adorably unkempt hair usually topped with a hat. She loves the sound of his voice when he says her name as if it’s the most beautiful name in the world to him. And that smile. Her heart skips a beat when she sees him smile. The butterflies she gets when he’s around always drives her crazy, but it makes her so happy. She loves being loved by him. He’s magic in her eyes.

He loves his Alice, his little oyster. He loves the way she runs her fingers through her dark brown hair when it drapes over her face. He gets lost in her bright blue eyes, like looking at a clear blue ocean. He’s mesmerized by the sound of her voice when she tells him she loves him. Hatter loves the way she always subconsciously laces their fingers together while they sleep. Their hands fit perfectly together, he thinks. He loves being loved by her. She’s magic in his eyes. 

“What is it,” Hatter asks curiously as he noticed her looking up at him. Alice doesn’t answer but goes in to kiss him instead. It’s gentle and soft; the kind of kiss that makes their hearts flutter. As they part, Alice takes his hat and places it on her head. Hatter laughs at this, loving the sight of his Alice wearing his hat.

“Oi! What do you think you’re doing,” Hatter asks, jokingly. 

Giggling, Alice replies, “Thought I’d try it on finally. Like it?”

“Of course. You look beautiful,” he tells her. Hatter gets up off the ground and extends his hand to Alice. She takes it and they start walking through the park on their way back home, the breeze causing Alice to shiver. Hatter wraps his arm around her waist in an attempt to keep her warm. Alice realizes they’re probably one of those annoying, completely in love couples she used to hate seeing around her. It isn’t until now she realizes, she doesn’t care. She loves being one of those couples with Hatter. Alice looks over at him.

“I love you, Hatter,” Alice tells him softly.

“I love you too, Alice,” Hatter returns with a smile.


	4. Movie Night

It was a cool, rainy day in late September and Alice had just come home from teaching her afternoon Judo class. After taking a quick shower, she decided to put on a pair of black yoga pants and a comfy oversized sweater. She grabbed her book off of her nightstand and went to curl up on the couch to read it until Hatter came home from the shop. It was around 5:30pm when he walked through the door. He saw Alice entranced by the book she was reading and smiled to himself. He didn’t want to take another step for fear of disrupting her concentration. He knew how she loved to read; he loved it just as much. 

He attempted to quietly walk towards the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea, but despite his efforts, she looked up at him and smiled.

“I hope you don’t think you’re gonna get away with making yourself a cup of tea without making me one too,” Alice joked.

“What? No, of course not my lovely Alice, I wouldn’t dream of not making you a cup as well,” Hatter smirked.

“So I was thinking,” Alice spoke nonchalantly, “what would you say to having a movie night?” Hatter made it a point to act as if he was really thinking this over. 

“Well, I suppose we could. What better excuse to have you curled up next to me,” Hatter answered with a wink. Alice rolled her eyes playfully as she went over to look through their movie collection. Hatter came over to sit on the couch as he placed their cups of tea on the table. 

“Find anything yet, love,” Hatter inquired.

“I have a couple of ideas. What are you in the mood for,” Alice asked.

Hatter smiled at her and responded, “Whatever strikes your fancy, love.” Eventually, Alice settled on Pride, Prejudice and Zombies. She didn’t know why but she had a good feeling that Hatter would appreciate the movie, though she did warn him of the zombie twist. Alice took her cup of tea and curled up next to Hatter on the couch as the movie started. She took a sip of her tea, a mix of various spices that tasted like autumn in her mouth, and immediately warmed up. She sighed happily, appreciating these little blissful moments with Hatter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Pride, Prejudice and Zombies. I do have a DVD copy though ;p


	5. Hatter's Tea Shop

It was the first day of October and Alice had received a phone call from her best friend, Julia, asking if she’s figured out what she’s gonna wear to her annual Halloween party. Alice sighed, realizing she completely forgot to buy her costume. All the good ones were probably sold out by now. Then, an idea popped into her head. She told Julia she had it all taken care of and then got off the phone. She wasn’t going to divulge her idea until it was closer to Halloween and her mind was set.

It was Alice’s day off but she couldn’t find anything to do. She groaned in frustration until finally deciding that maybe she should go down to Hatter’s shop to see if he needs any extra help. Business is always booming over there and it has been a while since she’s been in. Alice threw on a knit hat, a scarf and her leather jacket. As Alice was approaching her destination, she stifled a laugh at the appropriately named ‘Hatter’s’. As she stepped inside, warmth enveloped her with the scent of tea blends all around, giving the dimly lit shop a cozy feel. 

Alice had a hand in designing the interior of the shop. Hatter absolutely loved her ideas when she first voiced them. She saw Hatter behind the counter with his back turned as he was making a customer’s order. After he served the customer, she approached the counter quietly.

“What’s a girl gotta do for a decent cup of tea in this city,” Alice asked teasingly. 

“Alice! To what do I owe the pleasure,” Hatter inquired.

“Well, I thought that maybe you could use some help around the shop. It’s a full house in here,” Alice marveled. 

Hatter thought a moment and remarked, “Now that you mention it, maybe you could try one of my new blends, yea? Let me know how you like it?” Alice agreed and looked over the chalkboard menu hanging above the back counter. Different popular teas along with Hatter’s original teas with unique names were listed: Alice’s Tea of Legend, Autumn Spice, Mad Hatter’s Tea Party and, one she didn’t recognize, simply called Mimsy. 

“Here you are. I just added it to the menu earlier,” Hatter stated, pointing to the one called Mimsy. Alice took a sip and a variety of flavors hit her taste buds. She tasted hints of jasmine, citrus, lavender and sage. It was soothing, to say the least. 

“Wow, Hatter, this tastes incredible,” Alice exclaimed, “Definitely a new favorite of mine.” Hatter gave her a smile almost as big as the cheshire cat’s. 

“Thank you, love, I’m glad you like it,” Hatter chimed. For the rest of the day, Alice helped Hatter with little odd jobs around the shop until closing. They blissfully walked home after a long day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fun fact: I imagine Alice's Tea of Legend to taste like a mix of hibiscus, roses, vanilla and sweet apples. And what do y'all think of Hatter's Tea Shop? Cozy, right?


	6. Of Pumpkins & Hayrides

It was a gorgeous, cool Saturday morning when Hatter woke to find Alice dressed for the weather outside.

“Good morning, love, you look cozy today,” Hatter said with a yawn. Alice gave him a small smile and tossed him some clothes.

“Good morning to you too, honey,” Alice returned, giving Hatter a quick kiss. “Get dressed. We’re going out to the pumpkin patch.” Puzzled, Hatter quickly dressed himself.

“And for what reason are we going to a pumpkin patch,” Hatter asked, clearly confused.

“It’s tradition in my world to get a few pumpkins to decorate for Halloween,” Alice explained. Hatter thought this over but decided to let it go.

“You oysters have some weird holiday traditions,” he mused. Alice just shook her head and smiled. Once they were ready, Alice took his hand in hers and she called for a taxi to take them to Stuart’s Fruit Farm. The farm was an hour outside of the city and once they arrived, Alice and Hatter were thankful to stretch their legs out. 

“Are you hungry,” Alice asks as she rubs her thumb over the top of his hand.

“Now that ya mention it, I am a bit famished,” Hatter admitted. Alice led him to the bakery, famous for their delicious fall treats. They decided on getting freshly baked doughnuts and two cups of hot apple cider. After eating their fill of sweet treats, they took a walk over to the pumpkin patch. Hatter looked around at the field, glowing with bright orange pumpkins. Alice saw his eyes fill with child-like wonder and couldn’t help but smile at him. 

“How many do ya plan on picking,” asked Hatter. 

“Only a couple; just enough to bring some fall into the apartment,” Alice smiled. The couple went through the pumpkin patch together finding different shapes and sizes. After a while of strolling through, Alice and Hatter settled on two perfectly round pumpkins, perfect for decorating. By the time they bought their finds, the hayrides were about to start.

“You up for it,” Alice challenged.

“I am if you are, love,” Hatter responded with a flourish of his hat. Alice giggled. She always loved his silly hat tricks. Alice and Hatter stepped up onto a trailer filled with hay bales to sit on. There were only a few others around. Alice made it a point to sit closely with Hatter. Hayrides have romanticism about them, Alice thought happily. The tractor started up and they were moving along through the farm. A cold breeze gave Alice a chill that Hatter felt and he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer. 

“I’ll keep ya warm, Alice, love,” Hatter sweetly stated, his warm lips planting a gentle kiss on the top of her head. Alice snuggled into him a bit more, content.

“Do you realize how happy you make me,” Alice wondered aloud. Hatter gave her that bright smile of his, appearing to be taken aback.

“Well, if it’s any measure of how happy you make me, I have an idea,” Hatter whispered softly. Alice’s heart fluttered over his words spoken in such a soft, romantic manner. The rest of the hayride went on with the pair of young lovebirds enamored with each other. When the ride was over, they took the pumpkins and grabbed a taxi back to the city. When Hatter and Alice returned to their apartment, setting down the pumpkins on the counter, Hatter motioned for her to come closer.

“That was quite fun,” Hatter stated matter-of-factly. Alice removed his hat off his unruly head of hair and set it aside to brush her fingers through it. 

“Mhm, it was. Thanks for coming with me,” Alice chimed.

“Of course, my little oyster,” Hatter replied, picking her up and twirling her around. Alice laughed as Hatter pulled her into a hug. Before she knew it, Hatter was kissing her; soft, warm and gentle. It was like their first kiss, except filled with more love, if that was even possible. As they pulled apart, they had to catch their breath. Another second, and surely they would’ve passed out, Alice thought. 

“You are the love of my life, Alice,” Hatter crooned.

“Hatter, I love you so much,” Alice whispered back. They sat on the couch together; Hatter with a book and Alice reading over his shoulder. Eventually, Alice started to drift off into sleep. Hatter closed the book and ran his fingers through her long, dark brown hair, humming her softly to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit longer, I know, but I couldn't stop writing. I've always thought hayrides were quite romantic.


	7. Baking Cookies

After a long day of Judo classes and picking up a few things at the store, Alice took it upon herself to take a nice, long shower. It was going on 5 o’clock and Alice was thinking of baking cookies. She decided to wait until Hatter came home to see if he’d want to learn and bake them with her. She gathered her hair up into a messy bun and took out a large bowl and the non-refrigerated ingredients, setting them on the counter. Not too long after, Hatter walked through the door to find Alice greeting him. 

“Well, hey there, stranger! How was your day,” Alice inquired, pulling Hatter into a tight embrace.

Hatter chuckled and replied jokingly, “Stranger? I’d hope I was much more than that to you, love. As for my day, it was busy as usual but met lots of new people!” Alice smiled at this.

“That’s great! That’s always a fun part of running a business. And, of course, you’re no stranger! What would people think if I were kissing a complete stranger,” Alice remarked while thinking back to her mother’s reaction during their first kiss, laughing to herself. Hatter looked over at the various items on the counter.

“What’s all this for,” asked Hatter.

Alice bit her lip and replied, “Well, I was in the mood for baking cookies but I wanted to wait until you came home to see if maybe you wanted to learn and help? It’ll be fun.”

“Yea! Sounds fun, love,” Hatter stated excitedly. Alice put the butter and sugar into the large mixing bowl and brought it over to the electric mixer and blended it until it was smooth. 

“Hatter, could you grab an egg and the bottle of vanilla extract for me,” Alice asked. Hatter nodded and brought over the requested ingredients. Hatter cracked the egg into the bowl as Alice took care of the extract and then she blended it all together. While Alice was pouring the flour into a measuring cup, she told Hatter how much of the baking powder and salt they needed so he could measure those out. 

When both mixtures were blended together, it needed to refrigerate for an hour. So Alice and Hatter decided to clean up a bit while they waited. Noticing the splashes of batter on the counter, Alice took some on her finger and dabbed Hatter’s nose with it, giggling. 

“Oi! So that’s how it’s gonna be,” Hatter exclaimed. He took some batter and dotted her nose with it as well. They were laughing and being silly together like two unsupervised kids. Alice drew a heart in the batter splashed on the counter with her index finger as Hatter came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her, setting his head on her shoulder. He turned his face to give her a light kiss on the cheek. Grabbing a napkin, Alice cleaned up the batter. 

After an hour had passed, Alice let the dough warm up to room temperature. After the dough warmed up, Hatter pre-heated the oven. Alice rolled the dough out on the counter and brought out her cookie cutters. There were shapes of pumpkins, bats, cats and ghosts for Halloween. 

“These are for Halloween, yea,” Hatter asked.

“Yep but there’s another set we’re gonna use too. I’ve had these for a while and I think you might like them,” Alice smirked. As she laid out the other set of cookie cutters, Hatter noticed they were all Wonderland themed. There was a drink me bottle, a circular shape with curved edges that said ‘eat me’, a teapot shape that stated ‘we’re all mad here’ and a hat shape with a 10/6 on it. Hatter looked at each one curiously and smiled. 

“Nothin’ like having cookies that remind ya of home,” Hatter chimed. 

Alice laughed, “Well, I thought you might like them. I admit, I always loved making Wonderland cookies as a child.” Hatter and Alice cut the dough into the various shapes they had available. Once finished, she placed the cookies on a baking sheet and placed them in the oven. A few minutes later, she took them out to cool. After the cookies were cooled down, Alice and Hatter decorated them with various frostings and sprinkles. Half of the dozen were Halloween themed and the other half, Wonderland. They each took a cookie to eat and enjoy.

“Of course, you’d go for the Mad Hatter’s hat,” Alice snorted, jokingly. Hatter just rolled his eyes.

“Hatter’s gonna hat, Alice,” he stated. 

“It’s haters gonna hate, Hatter,” Alice giggled uncontrollably, tears coming from her eyes. Hatter shrugged and continued eating. There they sat, in the aftermath of their cookie baking bliss, laughing together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did y'all think of Halice baking cookies together? Cute or Super Cute? xD


	8. S'mores By Candlelight

It was a stormy Friday night in October. There was thunder booming and lightning crashing. Alice and Hatter were watching a scary movie on the television. They were curled up together under Alice’s favorite throw eating popcorn. There were scenes in the movie that caused both of them to shut their eyes every now and then. The protagonist one the screen was searching for her friend who disappeared out of nowhere. Just as the lights went out in the creepy house in the movie, the lights in their apartment went out, causing Alice to jump. 

“Well, isn’t that a coincidence,” Hatter remarked, clearly amused by the perfect timing. Alice, completely unamused by this, reached towards the table to grab her phone and use the flashlight. She stood up and walked over to the drawer in the kitchen that held miscellaneous items. Alice took out a couple of pumpkin pie scented candles and lit them with a match. She brought the candles over to the table to set them down and give them some light. 

“At least we have some light to help us see now” Alice stated. Hatter smiled at her thinking how the candlelight gave off a romantic glow, lighting up his Alice’s face perfectly. It reminded him of their first night at Charlie’s fortress.

“Jack’s a lucky guy,” Hatter recalled. 

“What,” asked Alice, clearly confused by his statement.

“That’s what I said, that night at the fortress. We were arguing because I had told ya that ya had to forget about Jack. You didn’t hear me say it, but at the time, I meant it. I’ve never had anyone fight so hard for me and I wanted that. It was also the moment I first realized that I wanted you,” Hatter explained. Alice took a moment to let this new information settle in her mind (and in her heart). She scooted closer, placing a hand on the side of his face and the other hand lacing through his. 

“Hatter,” she whispered softly, “I love you and I will always fight for us. I used to be afraid you would get tired of me and leave but I trust you completely; with my life and with my heart.” Hatter put his free hand around her waist, pulling her closer.

“I love you too, my beautiful Alice. I won’t ever leave. Ya can’t get rid of me that easy, love,” Hatter responded, going in to kiss her. It started soft, slow and gentle but gradually became a kiss of need, passion and love. Their lips parted and they touched their foreheads together, looking into each other’s eyes: his a deep chocolate, hers an ocean blue. Alice laid her head against his shoulder and Hatter breathed in the scent of her shampoo: strawberries and rose petals. Alice tilted her head to the side to place a small kiss on the side of his neck, causing Hatter to shiver. 

“I love these moments with you. The candlelight is just a plus,” Alice said, lovingly. An idea popped into her head, realizing she was a bit hungry. What could be better than making s’mores over candlelight, she thought. Alice rose up off the couch and as she started to walk towards the kitchen, Hatter grabbed her hand, pulling her back down playfully. 

“And where do you think you’re going,” Hatter asked, teasing her. 

Giving him a small smile, she replied, “Relax, Hatter. I’m just getting us something to eat that we can make without electricity. I think you might like it.” Alice stood to walk over to the kitchen and grabbed graham crackers, chocolate, marshmallows and toothpicks. Setting down the ingredients on the table, she took out two squares of graham crackers and set a small piece of chocolate on each. Alice stuck a marshmallow on one of the toothpicks and handed it to Hatter. She placed hers on a toothpick and showed Hatter to hold the marshmallow a couple inches over the flame of the candle to get it softened. 

With his softened enough, Hatter asked, “What do I do now?”

Alice handed him a graham cracker with the chocolate and explained with her own, “You set the marshmallow on top and take another piece of graham cracker to smush it together like a sandwich.” Hatter laughed and did as she told him, making a perfect s’more. Alice curiously watched Hatter take a bite of it to see his reaction. 

“Mmm,” Hatter mumbled. After swallowing the bite down, he said, “That’s really delicious.” Alice laughed, taking a bite of her own. After finishing their s’mores, the lights came back on. Hatter seemed disappointed at the return of the electricity.

“What’s wrong, Hatter,” Alice inquired, concerned.

“I really thought we were havin’ a moment there,” Hatter responded. Alice couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Oh, we definitely had a few moments tonight,” Alice smirked. Walking over to the light switch, shutting it off, she declared, “It doesn’t have to end just yet.” Hatter could swear he heard a wink in her voice. As if she were reading his mind, Alice began kissing him as an invitation. The two spent the night embraced in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A romantic night for Alice and Hatter, right? I just love writing for these two.


	9. Alice's Birthday

It was the morning of October 16thand Alice woke to a note left on Hatter’s side of the bed. He wrote that he was going out for a bit and that her breakfast was being kept warm in the microwave. He signed it with, Happy Birthday, Alice. I love you. Alice sauntered out to the kitchen. She took out the plate of food Hatter cooked for her. There were scrambled eggs, three strips of bacon and two slices of toast, already buttered. She wondered where Hatter had to go so early in the morning. Alice shrugged off the thought and began to eat.

Meanwhile, at the tea shop, Hatter and Carol had decorated the interior for Alice’s birthday party. There were colorful fall leaf garlands and small pumpkin center pieces. It was an Autumn Wonderland, Hatter laughed to himself. He walked towards the back of the shop, going into his office where Charlie was sitting. Hatter had made sure the crazy old knight wasn’t going to be dressed in armor during the party. 

“Harbinger, when shall you get Lady Alice,” Charlie requested.

“Very soon, Charlie, I promise. She’s not expecting any of this and I know she’ll be glad to see you again,” Hatter answered. Charlie followed Hatter out of the office and after a few last minute preparations, Alice’s best friend, Julia, arrived. 

“This is incredibly sweet of you to do this for Alice, David,” she stated.

“I thought it’d be a nice surprise,” Hatter remarked. Turning to Carol, he happily stated, “Well, I best be off to get Alice!” 

The closing of the apartment door alerted Alice to Hatter’s presence. She stepped out of the bedroom dressed in a long sleeved, knit sweater dress that hugged her curves and ended above her knees. It was the exact shade of purple as the coat he gave her to wear in Wonderland. She wore black lace tights that formed the shape of roses and dark brown slouchy boots. Her long, dark hair was styled in a braided ponytail. The sight of her took Hatter’s breath away.

“You look gorgeous, love,” Hatter marveled.

Blushing, Alice replied, “Why thank you, kind sir.” Feeling like a dork for that response, she decided to change the subject and asked, “So, where were you all morning?”

“I was running a few errands but I still have to do some things around the shop. Would you like to come along,” he inquired. Alice nodded and Hatter led her over to the shop. As soon as she stepped inside, she gasped at the beautiful decorations that adorned the interior.

“Happy Birthday, Just Plain Alice,” Charlie exclaimed hugging her.

“Oh my goodness, Charlie, thanks! It’s so great to see you again,” Alice rejoiced. Alice hugged her mother and Julia, the only two fellow ‘oysters’ in her life who knew the truth about Wonderland. They were the only people she couldn’t ever lie about it to. 

“Just Alice, if today is your birthday, that means your unbirthday must’ve been yesterday and the days before that,” Charlie mused. 

Alice laughed and said, “Well, a very merry unbirthday to you, Charlie.” He bowed before her, causing Alice to playfully roll her eyes. This little group of people was all Alice needed in her life. They were the people she was closest with. They all ate cake together and each had a slice of pumpkin pie. An hour later, Carol and Julia were fascinated by Charlie’s stories of Wonderland. Her and Hatter were left seated at the table together.

“Happy Birthday, love,” Hatter sweetly whispered in her ear.

“Thank you, Hatter. You made this a really great birthday for me,” Alice told him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. The pair looked on to see the amusement on the faces of Alice’s mother and best friend before joining in on their frabjous conversation with Charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not my best chapter but I thought it was a cute idea. I used Caterina's actual birthday for Alice's. Fun Fact: I share that birthday with her haha!


	10. Leaf Piles, Pancakes & Dancing

It was a chilly autumn afternoon when Alice and Hatter were taking a walk through the park. They were enjoying the cool weather and each other’s company. Children were playing in the pile of fallen leaves they kept rebuilding after jumping in. Hatter watched them curiously and Alice took notice of his puzzled expression.

“Okay, don’t tell me you’ve never jumped in a pile of leaves as a kid,” said Alice. 

“Wasn’t much time for playin’ since I was born into the Queen of Hearts’ rule,” Hatter explained. “I didn’t really get to act like a kid.” Alice processed this, feeling sorry for Hatter.

“You know, it’s not too late. There’s no age limit on immaturity,” Alice offered. “I still act like a kid sometimes.” Before he knew it, Alice took his hand in hers. “Come on, it’ll be fun. We can jump in together.” They both ran toward the large pile of colorful fallen leaves, hand in hand. They jumped in, laughing as the leaves crunched under them. Hatter stood up, offering a helping hand to Alice. She took it and wiped the leaves off of her coat. 

“You’ve got some in your hair, love,” Hatter laughed, picking the leaves from her dark strands. 

Giggling, Alice replied, “Thanks, Hatter. See, wasn’t that fun?”

“It most definitely was, my little oyster,” he responded, joyfully. Behind them, they could hear kids giggling.

“Are ya gonna kiss him,” asked a little blonde, pigtailed girl. “And why did he call you an oyster?” Alice blushed, causing Hatter to laugh. They helped the kids rebuild the pile and started to walk home afterwards. Around 6pm, Hatter asked Alice if she wanted to go out for dinner.

“Nah, let’s stay in tonight,” she replied. “Ooh we could have breakfast for dinner!”

“How do pancakes sound, love,” asked Hatter.

“Perfect,” she exclaimed. Alice walked into their bedroom to change into something comfier. She pulled out a pair black sweatpants and that crazy patterned shirt of Hatter’s he wore when they met. She always loved his quirky sense of style, plus the shirt was silky against her skin and it smelled like him. Walking out of the room, she stepped towards the stereo and started playing Fall Out Boy albums, a band her and Hatter both love. Alice sauntered over toward the kitchen, watching Hatter flip the pancakes in the air. He could do it as easily as his many hat tricks. Allowing the pancakes to fry, he turned to see Alice in his shirt.

“Stealin’ my clothes now, are you,” Hatter joked.

“Yep, that’s right, better watch out or I’ll take them all for myself,” Alice teased. Hatter smiled and went to check on the pancakes. He could hear Alice singing along with the chorus of A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More ‘Touch Me’. He always loved to hear her sing. She has a beautiful voice for it, he thought. When the pancakes were done, he placed them on a plate with two forks for them to share. He looked up from the counter to see Alice dancing to the music in her bare feet, sporting a couple toe rings. 

Seeing Hatter come out from behind the counter, Alice danced over to him and took his hand. Alone Together came on and Hatter was twirling her around the living room. She was singing to Hatter as they danced. At one point, they were dangerously in close proximity to the wall when they stopped dancing. Alice leaned against the wall, catching her breath and laughing with Hatter. He took the chance to go in for a kiss that Alice welcomed happily. She wrapped her arms around his waist, tilting her head up to deepen the kiss. 

After their lips parted, Hatter whispered, “As much as I’m enjoying this, we should eat before the pancakes get cold, yea?” Alice agreed with a nod of her head. She loved how Hatter made her feel. Her heart always raced and butterflies fluttered in her stomach every time they kissed or when he would whisper sweet nothings in her ear. Every time he proclaimed his love for her in different ways, she fell for him even more. She reflected to the time they said goodbye in the looking glass hall. If she hadn’t been pulled away by the engineer, she knew she wouldn’t have had the strength to leave him. 

She thought about all of this as they ate their plate of pancakes together.

Noticing Alice’s silent state, Hatter asked, “What’s the matter?”

“Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just thinking about you,” Alice replied, awkwardly. Hatter raised his eyebrows in question. “I was thinking about how if that engineer hadn’t pulled me away to the looking glass, I never would’ve been able to leave you. At least, not without telling you how I felt.” Hatter gave her that adorable crooked smile she loved, causing her heart to skip a beat.

“I was getting to the part of how I felt before he pulled ya away. Though, I wasn’t doing a very good job of it,” Hatter laughed.

“Yea, Mr. ‘Hell No’, I noticed,” Alice joked.

“I didn’t mean it like that, Alice,” Hatter explained, forever mentally kicking himself for it.

Laughing, Alice told him, “You’re weird, but luckily for you, I like weird. I think I’ll keep you around.” They spent the rest of the night reminiscing their adventures in Wonderland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fall Out Boy and their amazing songs. This chapter was inspired by one of my current favorite songs by Jessie James Decker called Lights Down Low. This was a really fun chapter to write and I hope y'all enjoyed it as much as I did! Please, let me know your favorite parts!


	11. Back Through The Looking Glass

On a Tuesday evening, after coming home from work, Alice and Hatter were talking about what to do for dinner. 

“You know what I’m craving? Barbecued Borogove,” Alice stated.

“I was actually thinking about asking how you’d like to visit Wonderland for a couple of days. That would only be a few minutes time here,” Hatter admitted. Alice looked to the looking glass that was hung on a wall in the living room since Hatter came through after her.

“Then what are we waiting for,” Alice challenged. Hatter took her hand and they walked through the looking glass together. There was no falling this time. It was as easy as walking through a doorway. 

“Halt! Who goes there,” Charlie demanded.

“Charlie, it’s us,” Alice exclaimed. 

“Lady Alice and Harbinger, you’ve returned! Oh frabjous day! The stars are aligned in a cosmic ray of hope,” Charlie ranted. Just then, the familiar face of Jack Heart appeared in the looking glass hall.

“I was notified of the looking glass being in use. Who has-,” Jack stopped short. “Alice. And Hatter. What a nice surprise. What brings the two of you back to Wonderland?”

“Alice and I wanted to spend a couple of days, Wonderland time, to visit. I thought it’d be nice now that we’re not being hunted down,” Hatter explained.

“Jack, could Charlie be relieved of his duties for the next two days? We’d really like to stay at the fortress with him, like old times,” Alice requested. Jack thought this over for a moment.

“Of course, Alice. Sir Charles, you are relieved of your duties for the next two days. I will have a couple of my most trusted suits to guard the looking glass,” Jack insisted. 

“Come, we’ll saddle up Guinevere for you and Harbinger to ride, Just Alice,” Charlie chimed. Alice and Hatter followed Charlie to saddle up the horses. After mounting the horses, they were off to the Forest of Wabe. Alice leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Hatter’s waist, just as he suggested the last time they rode Guinevere together. Hatter turned his head back to her and gave her a bright smile. 

The trio managed not to run into the Jabberwock at all. It was autumn in Wonderland as well, the forest glowed with shades of scarlet, plum, bright orange and golden yellow. A short while later, they arrived to the newly rebuilt Kingdom of the Knights with Charlie’s fortress still in the same state she remembered. The sight took her breath away. Hatter assisted Alice with dismounting the horse. The evening was becoming night quickly and Charlie put some wood on the old fire pit to start it. 

“I must go catch some borogove if we hope to eat tonight. Shan’t be long,” Charlie announced. Hatter sat down near the fire to start warming up and Alice came over to sit on his lap. 

“This was a good idea,” Alice told him. “It is much nicer without running for your life all the time.” Hatter laughed at this.

“Well, I’m glad. I am gonna teach ya how to ride a horse tomorrow if you’d like,” Hatter suggested.

“That sounds like a plan,” said Alice, happily. When Charlie returned with fresh borogove to barbeque, he smiled at the sight of his two friends in love with each other. The oracle told him they were destined for one another. He had no doubt in his mind they were soulmates. That’s the reason why he had to knock some sense into Hatter, telling him to go through the looking glass after Just Plain Alice. 

After everyone ate their fill, the trio talked for most of the night, catching up with each other. Alice and Hatter learned that Jack had married Duchess and had become a wonderful king, cleaning up Wonderland nonstop until all of the Teas were disposed of and the addicts in a rehabilitation program. Everyone came out of the program refreshed and vitalized, no longer addicted to a quick fix of emotions. 

“We are such an odd group of friends but that’s what I love. We’re a dysfunctional little family who went through a lot together and I wouldn’t change it for the world or worlds,” Alice remarked. Feeling the love, Charlie and Hatter went in for a group hug that made Alice laugh happily. They all soon went to sleep; Charlie in his hammock and Alice and Hatter snuggled up together in the bed. When morning came, they all woke and ate breakfast, courtesy of Charlie. Alice was excited for Hatter to help teach her how to ride a horse. 

“Alright, love, just place your foot into the stirrup and I’ll help lift you up,” Hatter instructed, standing behind Alice. She pulled herself up and Hatter kept a steady hand on her back, lifting her a bit. Swinging her other leg around, she placed her right foot in the other stirrup. “Keep your back straight, turn your legs inward and make sure your toes are pointed upward.” Alice did as Hatter said, getting used to the proper positions.

“Like this,” Alice asked, making sure she was doing it right.

“Yes, you’re learning fast, love,” Hatter ensured her. He demonstrated how to hold the reins properly, English style. Alice repeated his demonstration perfectly. “You’re ready to ride, Alice. Just gently squeeze her side with your legs. I’ll be walking next to ya the whole time, so don’t worry.” Taking a deep breath, Alice did as she was instructed and Guinevere began to walk, with Hatter alongside them. “You’re doing great, Alice. Allow your hands to bob back and forth with her head to not cause her any discomfort.”

“I can’t believe I’m actually riding a horse,” Alice cheered. Hatter smiled at her proudly. They were approaching a turn on the trail.

“We need to make a left turn so what you do here is lightly pull back with your left hand. You do the same with your right hand if it’s a right turn,” Hatter explained. Alice pulled her left hand back gently and the horse followed the trail on the left. After a couple of hours riding in through the safer part of the woods, they turned around to head back to the fortress. Once they returned, Hatter instructed Alice to wait until Guinevere was calm and had stopped moving completely before he helped her dismount. “Now move both reins into your left hand. While holding them, grip her mane. It won’t hurt her, I promise. Good.”

Hatter showed her how to properly remove her right foot from the stirrup and to bring her right foot over to the left side of Guinevere. 

“Lower your right foot to the ground and keep your left foot in the stirrup. I’ll be right behind you,” he told her. “Perfect, love, now use your right hand to lift your left foot out of the stirrup.” Alice dismounted and went to hug Hatter. 

“That was amazing! Thanks for teaching me, Hatter,” Alice exclaimed. 

“Of course, my little oyster, you’re a natural,” he told her. They spent one last night in Wonderland and left for home the next morning. When they returned, only a half hour had passed in her world since they left. It was still night and though they had technically just woken up, they were exhausted from the ride to the looking glass hall. Without bothering to change into pajamas, they collapsed on their bed from exhaustion and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was super long but it's hard to cover two days in Wonderland in a short amount of words. I thought it'd be a cute idea to have Hatter teach Alice how to ride a horse.


	12. A Trip To The Bookstore

Alice came home around noon from having Sunday brunch with Julia. Walking into the living room, she found Hatter scanning through titles of books on the bookshelves. She set her bag down on the counter and Hatter turned towards the sound of keys hitting the smooth surface. 

“Alice, hey! How was brunch,” Hatter asked, joyfully.

“It was nice. Julia says hi and she’s looking forward to us coming to her Halloween party,” Alice answered, giving Hatter a kiss on the cheek. “Were you trying to find something to read?”

“I was,” Hatter laughed, “but it seems that I’ve read everything you had.” Alice smiled at this, loving that he was just as much of a bookworm as she was.

“You know, I have wanted to visit Barnes & Noble; it’s been long overdue. We could pick out a few books together,” Alice offered, sweetly.

“That sounds fun, love. I’ll grab my jacket,” Hatter told her excitedly. They left the apartment hand in hand, on their way to bookworm heaven. After approaching Barnes & Noble, they stepped inside being hit with the scent of new book pages and Starbucks coffee. Alice went to buy a frappuccino before their book browsing began. They browsed through many different shelves of books when Alice came across a display of Alice In Wonderland retellings. Hatter went over to look through all the different standalone and series inspired by wonderland. 

“I’ve heard of a few of these,” Alice spoke softly. Picking up the first cover that caught her eye, she read the synopsis discovering that it was a spinoff of some kind. Alice read that the main character, Alyssa, who was supposedly the great-great-great granddaughter of Alice Liddell. The book was titled, Splintered. She noticed the rest of the series was displayed as well with titles like, Unhinged, Ensnared and Untamed. Hatter was enthralled with the different books set in his world.

“These stories have so many creative scenarios,” Hatter commented. “I can’t believe how fascinated you oysters are by just the idea of Wonderland.” Alice gathered the entire Splintered series, set on purchasing it. 

“Tell me what you think about this,” Alice requested, handing Hatter the first book in the series. He read the synopsis with a curious look in his eyes.

“This sounds like the perfect new series to read,” Hatter remarked. They purchased the series and walked back home together with new books to read together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Splintered series. It is my favorite Wonderland based series by A.G. Howard. Check it out if you'd like!


	13. Sick Day

Alice woke to the sound of sneezing. She turned her head to see Hatter sitting up with a box of tissues. Alice sat up on the bed, scooting closer to him to feel his head. He felt feverish.

“Looks like you’re getting sick. How’s your throat,” Alice asked, clearly concerned. 

“It’s a bit sore,” Hatter responded, hoarsely. 

“That settles it. You’re taking the day off to get better,” Alice insisted. Hatter nodded, allowing Alice to get him back under the covers. 

“Don’t worry; I’ll take care of you. I’ll make sure you’re okay,” Alice told him softly.

Giving a weak laugh, Hatter spoke huskily, “That’s my line, love.” Alice gave him a small smile in return. Alice pulled her hair up into a messy bun and pulled a flannel on over her pajamas. Hatter took her in as if memorizing her. He always found her to be quite becoming since they first met, but nothing was quite like these simple, small moments with her.

Alice headed out towards the kitchen to make fresh chicken noodle soup for Hatter, in hopes it would help soothe his throat. She decided to also fix him a cup of honey lemon tea. Soon after, she brought the soup and tea to Hatter, setting the bowl and cup down on the nightstand. The soup brought temporary relief to his sore throat as he swallowed the spoonfuls, but the tea is what relieved his pain more effectively. Hatter leaned back against the pillows, feeling better enough to sleep comfortably. 

Alice stayed next to him, running her fingers gently through his unruly chocolate hair, humming a soft melody. Her voice was mellifluous to Hatter. He closed his eyes wearily, allowing the voice of his Alice lull him to sleep. She kissed his forehead and went to grab an extra blanket to put over him, hoping he sleeps well. Alice crept out into the living room to make a phone call to her mom. 

“Hey, mom, can we have a raincheck on dinner tonight? Hatter came down with a cold and I’m doing all I can to make sure he gets well soon,” Alice explained over the phone.

“Of course, sweetie, don’t worry about it. I’m sure he’ll be right as rain tomorrow morning,” Carol offered in an attempt to comfort Alice.

“Thanks, mom, love you,” Alice told her.

“Love you, too sweetie,” Carol replied. Alice made herself lunch and watched some rom-com she found on TV, keeping the volume low. She kept an ear out for Hatter in case he needed her. A few hours later, Alice began to nod off. She decided to turn in for the night, silently stepping through the bedroom. Hatter was still sleeping soundly. She crawled into bed, making sure not to wake him. 

He felt the bed shift slightly and the warmth emanating from Alice. Hatter inched closer to her, leaning his head against her shoulder. 

“I love you,” he whispered softly to her.

“I love you too,” she replied sweetly. They soon drifted off to sleep together.

The next morning, Alice woke to find Hatter out of bed making scrambled eggs in the kitchen. 

“Well, look who’s feeling better,” Alice said with a smile. 

“I am feeling much better, thanks to you, love,” Hatter tells her cheerfully, handing her a plate of food and kissing the top of her head.

“Mmm, thank you, my love,” Alice spoke lovingly. They finished eating and Alice put the dishes in the sink once she rinsed them. She turned to see Hatter giving her a longing look. He strode toward her, wrapping Alice in a sweet embrace and kissed her. She locked her arms around his neck, returning his kisses. The parted, breathlessly, with their hearts racing. 

“I hated not being able to kiss you yesterday,” Hatter confessed. Alice started to speak but was interrupted by his soft lips on hers, kissing her more gently this time. After pulling away, Alice let out a small sneeze that caused her voice to squeak. 

“Looks like it’s my turn to take care of you, love,” Hatter remarked, lifting Alice into his arms and into the bedroom to tuck her in. She laughed helplessly, assuring him one sneeze didn’t automatically make you sick. Alice pulled him down onto the bed, laughing together playfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sick day prompt was brought to you by me waking up congested this morning lol.


	14. Madly In Love

Alice couldn’t sleep no matter how hard she tried. Her mind was racing with all these thoughts of how happy she is with Hatter but then her old insecurities crept back up again. Everything has been going so perfectly for them for almost a year now. When will something go wrong? She doesn’t want anything to go wrong but nothing is ever truly perfect. Sure, they have little tiffs but they always make up before it’s time to sleep. It’s never good to go to bed upset with the one you love. They’ve always made it a point to work it out before sleeping.

She crept out to the kitchen and grabbed her favorite mug made to look like the Mad Hatter’s hat from the animated movie. Hatter kept her favorite tea blend (named after her) pre-made in case she ever wanted to make it when he’s not around. Preparing her cup of tea, Alice’s thoughts kept going to that awful insecure place. What if he gets tired of her? What if an argument leads to one of them saying something so hurtful, the other won’t ever forgive? 

Alice went to curl up on the couch trying to reassure herself but nothing was working. She had no idea why these thoughts kept swirling around. All she wanted was for it to stop and give her some peace of mind. It wasn’t long before she began crying to herself, struggling to hold back her vocal sobs. She kept thinking how ridiculous this all was: crying over things that probably won’t ever happen. Alice hates being so unsure of everything, no matter how much she just wants to blindly believe everything will be fine. 

Hatter woke suddenly from the sound of Alice crying. Worried, he rushed out of bed and found her curled in a ball at the end of the couch desperately trying to keep quiet. He didn’t hesitate to sit down and gather her up in his arms, stroking her hair. She buried her head in the crook of his neck, crying more vocally. 

“Shhh, love, it’s alright. I’m here,” Hatter whispered softly. He let her cry it out, humming the Ed Sheeran song they first slow danced to. This caused Alice to calm herself a bit, no longer crying out loud; all that remained were silent tears slipping down her cheeks. She lifted her head up to take him in. He’s here and he loves her, she thinks to herself. Hatter slid his finger across her cheeks to wipe the tears away. He hates seeing her hurt. He’d do anything to make her smile and laugh. 

“You won’t get tired of me, right,” Alice asked in a small, shaky voice. 

“No, of course not, Alice; I would never be tired of you, love. What’s brought this on,” Hatter responded questioningly. 

“It’s stupid,” Alice admitted, “but I just – I kept thinking how amazing everything has been with us and I got scared that something would just go wrong. Things don’t ever stay perfect forever. Something is bound to go awry and ruin it all.” Her voice was thick with emotion. 

“It’s not stupid, love. Look at me,” Hatter requested in a soft, calming voice. “We have survived near-death, being separated by a looking glass and even Jack.” Alice laughed at the latter, causing Hatter’s eyes to light up from the sound of it. “We survived it all by fighting together and for each other. No matter what happens, at the end of the day, we’re both gonna keep fighting for us. I am madly in love with you, Alice Hamilton, and nothing could ever change the way I feel about you.” Alice’s eyes were filling with tears of happiness. 

“So, is that why they call you the Mad Hatter in all those stories? Because you’re madly in love with me,” Alice asked teasingly. 

“I suppose so, my little oyster,” he confirmed for her amusement. 

“Do you wanna know a secret,” Alice whispered sweetly in his ear. Nodding his head, Alice kisses him softly, allowing her lips to linger against his. “I’m madly in love with you too,” she tells him in a romantic tone of voice. 

Before she has time to react, Hatter’s lips are on hers, kissing her hungrily. She returns his affections, running her fingers through his hair and turning her head slightly to deepen the kiss. Their lips part and Alice is trailing small kisses along his jawline as Hatter pulls her into his lap. He begins kissing down her neck and onto her shoulder whispering how much he loves her in between kisses. He lifts her into his arms and carries Alice into their room. 

An hour later, they’re entangled together and Alice’s head is laying on his chest listening to his heartbeat. She leaves little kisses on his chest as Hatter is tracing hearts on her shoulder. 

“We’re really gonna be fine,” Alice spoke quietly. Hatter smiled as he continued to trace hearts on her skin. 

“Of course we are, love. I intend on making you happy for the rest of your life,” Hatter confessed. Alice lifted her head, suddenly aware of what he implied.

“Are you –,” Alice began to inquire but stopped short when Hatter pulled a ring out of his hat on the nightstand. 

“Alice, my love, you are everything to me. I’d do anything for your happiness. I believe in us and I know you do too. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife,” Hatter proposed. Without hesitation and tears forming in her eyes, Alice kissed him. “Is that a yes,” he whispered.

“Yes, Hatter, I love you,” Alice told him enthusiastically. He slid the ring on her left hand, the heart-shaped sapphire center twinkling in the moonlight streaming through the blinds. It was this moment they both realized home isn’t always a place; but they’re home to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy wow THAT took a turn even I didn't expect! I was doing all I could to not write a proposal in this fic but there it is, y'all, in its beautiful glory!


	15. Hatter's Birthday

Alice managed to wake up before Hatter on the morning of October 29th. It was Hatter’s birthday and she had a couple of things in mind for him today. She snuck out of the bedroom and into the kitchen once she was dressed. Alice gathered all of the ingredients she needed to bake Hatter’s favorite sweet lemon cake. As she mixed the batter, Alice was planning on helping out around the shop today. Once the cake was in the oven, Alice put the small gift she got for him in her bag with a small bow on the box. 

When the cake was finished baking, she let it cool while she made the filling and the frosting. After she filled and frosted the cake, she went to wake Hatter up. Alice crept into the room and carefully leaned over to softly kiss Hatter’s lips. Waking up, he kissed her back fervently. 

“Happy birthday, Hatter,” Alice said sweetly.

“Thank you, love. That was a lovely way to wake up,” Hatter replied with a smirk.

“Come on and get dressed. You get to have cake for breakfast,” Alice grinned. Once he was dressed, he met her at the counter where she had a plate with a piece of cake set out for him. They ate cake together and left for the tea shop shortly after. Alice helped Hatter get everything set up and running before flipping the sign to open. She walked back to his office to set her bag down on his chair, taking out the small box containing his gift and left it on his desk for him to find later.

Hatter taught her how to make the blends and she picked up on it quite quickly. Alice was always a fast learner. A morning rush came and they worked on everyone’s orders behind the counter together. The busy morning finally slowed down, giving them a moment to reenergize. 

“We make a great team,” Alice commented over her shoulder.

“We always have, love,” Hatter responded, kissing her cheek. A customer was approaching the counter.

“So when’s the wedding,” Julia teased them. Alice hadn’t told her the news yet, though she did call her mom the morning after becoming engaged.

“Well, now that you mention it,” Alice trailed off, holding out her left hand to Julia.

“Oh my gosh, when did this happen,” exclaimed Julia.

“A couple nights ago but I didn’t say anything because I wanted to tell you in person,” Alice explained, excitedly. Hatter smiled at the exchange, happy that Alice was so elated over their engagement. 

“Do ya want your usual,” Hatter asked her politely.

“Yes, please. Oh, and happy birthday, David,” Julia cheered.

“Thank you,” he replied while making her tea. Julia payed for her drink and talked to Alice during the time it took her to finish it. She then left after reminding Alice of the Halloween party in two days. The rest of the work day went by quickly and they were surprisingly still energized by closing time despite how busy it was. Alice and Hatter walked into the office so they could grab their things. Hatter stopped abruptly when he noticed the box topped with a bow.

“What’s this,” Hatter asked, looking up at Alice.

“Open it,” Alice insisted with a smile. He lifted the lid of the small package, revealing a tea cup the same shade of blue as Alice’s infamous dress. He took it out of the box and noticed the cursive lettering on the front stating you’re my cup o’ tea with a small heart below the phrase. “I had it custom made. I thought it was a good idea but it’s okay if you don’t like it, I mean –“Alice’s rambling was cut off by Hatter’s kiss.

“Don’t be silly. I love it, Alice, thank you. You’re my cup o’ tea too,” Hatter stated playfully with a wink. He definitely has a new favorite teacup, he thought. Alice grabbed her bag and laced her left hand’s fingers through Hatter’s right hand, admiring the way the ring looked on her finger. She was still getting used to it and was always surprised to see it there. They locked up the shop and walked back home together in the crisp autumn air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed Hatter's Birthday! I just used Andrew's actual birthday for the date!


	16. Halloween aka Prank Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This note is before the chapter this time because I am warning y'all that I wrote this super late at night and I'm very over-tired. This chapter is long and silly and it does heavily feature two original characters. One being Alice's best friend, Julia, inspired by my actual best friend and a new character introduced in this chapter. I'm sorry if y'all don't like it but I'm satisfied with it...I think lol.

It was All Hallow’s Eve and Alice didn’t tell Hatter about the costume choice until they were getting ready for Julia’s party together. Alice pulled out the outfit Hatter had worn the day they met and tossed the clothes over to him. 

“Put this on and oh good, you’re already wearing the right hat,” Alice remarked as she took out her infamous blue dress and raspberry tights. 

“Yea, you really planned this one out, love,” Hatter teased.

“I know but I’ve been too preoccupied and I thought it would be fun for you to really, truly be yourself around our friends who don’t know the truth. Well, besides Julia, but that’s not the point,” Alice explained. “Besides, everyone loves a good Alice and Mad Hatter,” she added. They both dressed in their respective outfits and Alice fixed her hair in the same style. They turned to look at each other.

“Wow. It’s been a while…but something’s not quite right,” Hatter commented. Alice waited for him to continue, raising her eyebrows. “I distinctly remember you being a little less…dry.” He tried to keep a straight face but then burst out laughing when Alice playfully smacked him in the arm with a decorative pillow. Alice took him in from his iconic outfit to his unruly hair topped with his porkpie hat.

“It’s like déjà vu,” Alice said, walking closer toward him. She brought her lips as close to his as she could without actually touching. “I think our luck has finally changed.” Then she kissed him softly and slowly. Their hearts raced wildly at the intimacy of the moment. When their lips parted, Hatter took her hand in his.

“Shall we,” he asked her, gentlemanly.

“We shall,” she replied, giggling.

When they arrived at Julia’s apartment, she answered the door dressed as the impeccable Elizabeth Bennet. 

“You were not particularly creative with your costumes,” Julia teased using an old English accent. 

“Oh, come on! Every Halloween party needs an Alice and Mad Hatter,” Alice replied.

“Indeed, they do. Come on inside for refreshments and frivolity,” Julia invited. They walked into the living room, filled with friends and co-workers. Alice noticed Julia’s crush, Liam, across the room dressed as Peter Pan…tights and all. The television displayed a video game Alice recognized as the same one Julia had bought her for her birthday a couple weeks ago: Alice Madness Returns. Hatter stood behind the couch watching the gameplay with curiosity.

“This version of Wonderland is a thousand times scarier than what we went through,” Hatter told Alice quietly. 

“I still haven’t played the copy Julia bought me but it looks fun,” she commented. Just then, Julia pulled Alice aside. 

“I can’t believe Liam actually came to my party. I mean look at him in his cute and dorky Peter Pan costume, I love it. I’m gonna die, Alice, help me,” Julia ranted.

“Julia, calm down. Just go over and say hi. I’ll even come with you and maybe we can introduce him to Hatter,” Alice suggested, looking around for Hatter but not being able to find him. “That’s strange,” she muttered to herself. 

“Alice,” Hatter shouted from behind her, attempting to scare the two friends and succeeding. They both jumped.

“Holy crap, Hatter, you scared the hell out of us,” Alice scolded. 

“But isn’t that the point,” Hatter asked with a boyish grin. Julia took a small fistful of candy corn and attempted to throw it at him playfully but he was too quick. Hatter had used Liam to shield himself from the sweet confection. 

“You bloody bugger,” Julia shouted at him in an attempt to stay in character but she became quite mortified and quickly walked away.

“You did not just do that, Hatter. She feels awful for hitting poor Liam,” Alice complained.

“She was the one throwing candy around,” Hatter argued back.

“Uh, guys, I’m really okay. It’s no big deal,” Liam insisted but they continued bickering like children. 

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to see who can be more mischievous. I’ll obviously win because mischief is my middle name, so to speak,” Hatter challenged.

“Fine, you’re on. It’ll be guys versus girls. Me and Julia against you and Liam,” Alice demanded. 

“Wait, huh,” Liam asked, clearly confused as to why he’s being pulled into this mess. Alice walked away to find Julia. 

“Well, mate, I suppose it’s just you and me now. The name’s Hatter. David Hatter,” he told Liam. Oh why not, Liam thought, it would get him out of his comfort zone. They began conversing about the possible shenanigans they could pull tonight.

“Jules, hey, don’t worry about it. It wasn’t that bad,” Alice assured her. 

“Are you kidding? It was awful. I know David didn’t know how I feel about Liam but I’m so annoyed that he did that,” Julia explained.

“Oh, believe me, I’m annoyed too which is why he and I decided to have a little mischief contest, girls versus guys; us against him and Liam,” Alice told her. 

“Wait, Liam’s involved with this now,” Julia panicked, wide eyed. 

“Yes, but don’t worry, we can win this and it’s just friendly competition,” Alice stated. Julia nodded and they began planning their shenanigans. They came up with a few ideas and even more lame ones. Just then Liam peered from around the corner before jumping out in front of them. Hatter couldn’t help but bring his hand to his face, ashamed of Liam’s failed idea attempt.

“Oooh, so scary, Liam,” Julia said with mock-seriousness. 

“Better luck next time,” Alice stated. Liam walked back towards Hatter, hanging his head in shame. 

“Okay, Alice, maybe you’re right. We’re winning this,” Julia said with new-found confidence. She took out her cellphone and dialed *67 before typing Hatter’s number. They watched from across the room. “What’s your favorite scary movie,” she asked in the creepiest voice she could manage. 

“Uh, this would be a better prank if I couldn’t blatantly see you on the phone across the room, Julia,” Hatter informed her and hung up, laughing with Liam. 

“Damn it,” Julia cursed. Alice grabbed a couple of onions from Julia’s kitchen and dipped them in the candy apple coating. 

“Take these to Liam and Hatter. They won’t expect it from you,” Alice told her. Julia walked over to them.

“Would you two be partial to a candy apple as a truce for this ridiculous prank war,” Julia offered. Liam immediately grabbed one of the “apples” and his eyes went wide as he bit into it. 

“The first cardinal rule of a prank war is that you do not, under any circumstance, take your opponents up on any offer,” Hatter informed him, unsurprised by Liam’s actions.

“How did you know it was a prank though,” Liam asked.

“I knew because I can see my lovely fiancé’s mischievous look in her beautiful eyes,” Hatter explained. Liam excused himself from Julia’s presence, dragging Hatter with him.

“Look, I really like Julia and I don’t want this prank war I didn’t ask to be a part of going too far. Can’t you find another way to settle this, like apologizing,” Liam insisted. 

“Well, you’re in luck then, mate. I happen to know something that could help you out. The fact of the matter is, she likes you too. It is quite obvious besides the fact I heard her talking about it with   
Alice. Take a risk for once,” Hatter encouraged. “I took a huge risk chasing after Alice and look where we are now.” This seemed to really get through to Liam and he went in search of Julia. Hatter went in search of Alice.

“Alice, love, I’m sorry for the way I’ve been acting. In truth, I am the final prank. I am a total fool for you, my little oyster,” Hatter admitted, sheepishly. Alice couldn’t believe what had just happened. She didn’t want to admit it but that is what caused Hatter to win the prank war.

“Hatter, it’s okay, it was all in good fun. That was the weirdest but slightly romantic thing you’ve ever said to me,” Alice laughed. “It seems Julia is preoccupied with Liam. How did that happen?”

“I may have found out Liam returns her affections and encouraged him to take a risk,” Hatter confessed.

“How in the world did you do that,” Alice asked, curious about his answer.

“I told him that because I took a huge risk, it ended well for us,” he replied. Alice smiled and took his hand.

“As sweet as that is for you to say, why do I get the feeling there’s something you’re not telling me,” Alice questioned.

“Well, I may have known what I was doing when I used Liam to shield myself from the candy corn attack. I thought this prank war would be a good icebreaker,” Hatter admitted.

“You set this whole thing up after scaring us half to death just to help Julia out,” Alice asked in disbelief.

“I did, indeed. It’s what you call a plot twist, yea,” Hatter remarked.

“That was really sneaky but very sweet of you, David Hatter,” Alice told him playfully. “Come on, let’s enjoy the rest of the party,” she insisted. They played party games and danced until it was time for the traditional viewing of the top voted scary movie. People gathered in the living room area prepared to watch this year’s choice of The Others. Everyone jumped and shrieked throughout the movie until the very shocking end. 

When the party was over, everyone left and then it was just Alice, Hatter and Julia. He explained to Julia what his plan was from the moment he decided to start the prank war. She accepted his apology and even thanked him for his misguided efforts, as it was a successful plan in the end. Alice and Hatter said their goodnights and walked back home. 

“Well, that was a long, crazy night,” Alice joked as they entered their apartment.

“It was worth it to see you in that dress again, love,” Hatter flirted. Alice blushed and went over to the sink to rinse off the plate left on the counter. She had no idea but Hatter’s final prank wasn’t over. As soon as she turned the sink on, the nozzle sprayed her down with warm water and she quickly turned it off, discovering a rubber band wrapped around the attachment. 

“You are now most certainly a pretty girl in a very wet dress,” Hatter laughed.

“I should have known. That comment from earlier should’ve been warning enough, but no,” Alice sighed, knowing she had been beat again.

“You’re not angry with me,” Hatter asked.

“Nope, I’m not angry at all. In fact, I like this turn of events,” Alice said sweetly. She walked toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him teasingly and stopped too abruptly. “I love you, Hatter.” Alice kissed him again and he wrapped his arms around her. 

“I love you too, Alice. Thanks for following Ratty to my tea shop,” Hatter added. Alice laughed.

“I would say ‘my pleasure’ but it really wasn’t, though I am glad I did,” she told him, yawning.

“Come on, let’s find you something dry to wear so you can sleep, love,” Hatter insisted. They soon drifted to sleep together, dreaming peacefully.


	17. Cherished Moments & Scrabble

November had arrived and it was getting significantly colder outside. Hatter was searching the bedroom for his left shoe, having no idea how it could have gotten misplaced. He bent down to look under Alice’s side of the bed and found a medium sized box embellished with different decorative papers and topped with a small baby blue bow. The words My Wonderland were written in Alice’s handwriting. Not wanting to act on his curiosity, out of respect, Hatter called out for her.

“Alice, love, could you come here for a moment,” he asked, hoping he’d get to find out what was in that box. She walked over to him and noticed the box he held in his hands.

“Curiosity killed the cat you know,” Alice commented playfully.

“Yes, well, satisfaction did bring him back,” Hatter replied with a wink. Alice laughed lightheartedly and took a seat next to him on the floor.

“Well, go on. You can open it,” Alice encouraged him lovingly. Hatter opened up the box revealing a few photos from their few trips to Wonderland taped to the inside of the lid. There was one of Hatter and Charlie that Alice took while neither of them were paying attention. Another one of the photos featured him and Alice in the Great Library when they volunteered to help put it back in order. The third photo taped to the lid was the photo he took of himself kissing Alice on the cheek in the looking glass hall before going home. He had pointed the phone towards the mirror to capture it.

He moved on to look through what was actually inside of the box. He found a receipt from their first date at a pizza place, her rough sketch of the mark she had received on her arm in Wonderland, the locket he bought her for their six month anniversary, several photos, ticket stubs from their first Fall Out Boy concert together, little notes he wrote to her and various trinkets she collected through the months of their courtship and current engagement. There was a faint smell of the light perfume she had on the day she tumbled through the looking glass and into his life.

“Alice, this is – I’m speechless, love,” Hatter told her, dumbfounded. 

“I love you, Hatter. I would go through all the madness over again if it meant living in a world where you and I are together. You’re the magic in my life,” Alice spoke while wrapping her arms around him. He said nothing, still completely tongue-tied. She kissed him lightly against his neck as they held on to each other in a loving embrace. Hatter kissed the corner of her right eye and placed a playful one on the tip of her nose, causing her to giggle musically. Alice closed her eyes as he pressed his lips to hers, cherishing the incredibly intimate and vulnerable moment they were sharing. 

He continued kissing her gently and slowly, savoring the way she kisses him back and the feel of her soft lips colliding with his. Little I love yous were whispered in between kisses and a tear of pure bliss fell from Alice’s eye. Oh, how she loved him. Hatter felt like his heart was going to burst from the love he felt for his Alice. It was as if he was feeling a side effect from an emotion tea except this was so much better. What he and Alice have is real, strong and true. He was never one to believe in the concept of true love, firmly insistent that it only belonged in fairytales, but falling for Alice had proven to be the truest love he’s ever known. It was even better than fairytales.

Their lips parted and Hatter looked in her bright blue eyes. She was made of fairytales and magic, for he was always enchanted by her. 

“You, my beautiful Alice, are the magic in my life,” Hatter said to her softly, running his fingers through her long, dark hair. “I love you more than words can say.” 

Evening came and Alice had made chicken and veggie potpie with baked macaroni and cheese sprinkled with bacon for dinner. She and Hatter sat on the floor around the table in the living room to eat and play scrabble. 

“Hatter, mimsy is not a word in my world,” Alice informed him, taking a sip from her wine glass.

“It is a word in my world though, love, so I say it should be allowed,” Hatter teased.

“Alright, fine, we’ll apply our own Wonderland rules but don’t try pulling that on anyone else,” Alice sighed playfully in defeat. She laughed to herself as she laid down her next word: harbinger. 

“Oi! So that’s how it’s gonna be now is it,” Hatter joked as Alice continued to laugh. They eventually stopped keeping track of points and only played words they could use to make playful jabs at one another. 

It was time to finally sleep and Alice immediately curled up against Hatter’s side. She was tracing the phrase I love you against his skin, breathing in the scent of him. Alice’s thoughts centered around their upcoming wedding, as they decided to have it on the one year anniversary of their first meeting. She was soon to become Alice Hatter in one short month. Hatter was humming to her softly, rubbing circles against her back. They managed to put each other to sleep still wrapped in their loving embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the end of this story. I really loved writing this last chapter. There will be a sequel titled, Married In A Winter Wonderland.


End file.
